


Worship

by mutedtempest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura tells him why he's amazing, Because he needs it, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lotor is tired 2018, Lotor needs to be told hes beautiful, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Soft sex, This is sappy and dumb, and she's mad he doesn't know, eventually, handjob, they also sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedtempest/pseuds/mutedtempest
Summary: Lotor falls asleep. Allura removes his armor to make him more comfortable, and decides to tell him how gorgeous he is while doing so because he needs to hear it.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leakinghate (hallowhead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowhead/gifts).



> This is, once again, inspired by the lovely Lotura discord, especially my one true love there <3

Lotor had arrived nearly a varga ago, but she hadn't heard a word from him.

Which wasn't completely unusual. Generally he was exhausted after whatever business he'd conducted running the Empire, and would take advantage of the showers or sometimes the baths in her chambers to rest a bit before joining her. Though an entire varga was a bit long...

Well. She really had nothing else that couldn't wait until tomorrow, and the Paladins would understand her absence at dinner. She hoped. Perhaps she could drag him, though Lotor generally preferred to eat alone. 

That did make her rather sad, she reflected as she walked to her chambers. She understood, of course - even now the paladins tended to joke more than Lotor was used to, and when he was tired he could get a bit sad and overwhelmed. Not that running an empire was in any way easy, but she could definitely understand him not wanting to make small talk with teenagers after the movement he'd been away.

She definitely wasn't expecting to find him passed out in her chair with his head back against it, though. Stifling a giggle, she took his arm while speaking quietly. Lotor hated to be surprised into wakefulness, and it was one of the reasons that he tended not to sleep much. She tried to be as comforting as she could as she moved him to his feet, the bulk of his weight resting on her in his half-awake state.

"You went and neglected sleep the entire movement again, didn't you?" she chided gently, knowing she had no real room to talk. He was constantly telling her to rest. But he only nodded sleepily as she managed to get him to the bed.

"Allura, I'm truly flattered, but I've not slept in quintants..." he murmured around a yawn, and she laughed outright. 

"I'm only removing your armor so you can sleep more comfortably. In the state you're in I doubt you'd last more than a few dobashes anyway..." His glare was meant to be terrifying, but he was so tired it was comical instead, and she leaned over to kiss the crown of his head as she laughed. He hugged her, which made removing his armor a bit more difficult, but she was able to get the majority of it off regardless, giggling as he sank into her in his exhaustion. "We really are too much alike," she said fondly as he sat there in his flight suit, vambraces and gloves, his boots and half-cape still on.

"Oh?" he asked, but the word was slurred and his eyes weren't at all focused. "I beg to differ, Princess. I am nowhere near beautiful."

At her gentle urging he held his arms out one at a time so she could unlatch the clasp on his vambraces and loosen the gloves, his head falling to rest in the crook between her neck and shoulder as she did. She knew he was far too tired to really mean what he was saying, and that he very probably wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning, but his words hurt regardless.

"None of that, now," she scolded him softly. He gave an inquisitive hum as she moved to remove his boots, pushing him further onto the bed. "I happen to think you're quite beautiful."

His laughter was tinged with a hint of sadness and a bit more disbelief, and she shook her head. Trying to convince him of something he very firmly didn't believe was a fight she wasn't sure she could win, but she hated the way he said such things as though they were objective truth and complete fact. Pointless as it might be to pursue the topic, especially with him in this state, she sighed as she got the boots halfway off and went to work on removing the vambraces and gloves.

"Do you know that I often think of your hands?" she asked, the question quiet and gentle. She wouldn't have been offended if he hadn't responded, tired as he was, but she hated to leave the topic unexplored when it was so clear that he believed what he'd said. 

"My hands?" he asked, seeming quite puzzled as she pulled off everything covering them and linked her fingers with his. But he was apparently a bit more awake now; it seemed she'd sparked his curiosity.

"You have such lovely hands," she said, kissing the palm of each before she spoke again. "So gentle and yet able to wield a sword so expertly. Sometimes I distract myself thinking of them, you know."

"Do you?" he asked, and she was pleased to note that his breathing rate had increased a little. Deciding she had enough of his attention to keep going, and that he might actually let her speak her piece in his current state, she gently let his hands fall as she moved to the zip on his flight suit.

"When I tell you that you're beautiful, Lotor, it's not merely because I enjoy saying it. Surely you realize how attracted I am to you?" It was not merely a rhetorical question, as she pulled his flight suit from him bit by bit. He was watching her intently now, the sleep having faded from his eyes completely as he looked at her with that disarming focus she'd come to love. As though she were the only thing in the universe..."Do you have any idea how often I think of you when you're away? I hate that your duties take you so far from me." As she said it, she ran her hands over his chest, looking up at him with a small smirk as he swallowed visibly.

"It truly isn't something I relish myself, Princess," he replied, his words a whisper. "You really...needn't do this. I appreciate it more than I can express, but it isn't something you have any obligation to do for me."

"Obligation?" That made her draw back from him, indignant. "Am I not allowed to refute your words when you claim to be less than beautiful? I disagree entirely and I should think that I would be allowed my say in the matter." But she stopped, softening at the look that flashed briefly over his face. "I have no wish to make you uncomfortable, Lotor. If you'd rather I stop, I will. I simply wanted to tell you all the ways that I find you gorgeous."

He drew in a shaky breath, and she leaned down to finish removing his boots in order to give him a moment. Even getting to this level of vulnerability was a big step for him, and had taken a lot of time and reassurance. She had no desire to press him past his limits. "Just tell me if you'd like me to stop."

She looked up just in time to see him shake his head, his vulnerability making her feel protective. When he didn't speak, she placed his boots next to the bed and moved to sit beside him once more, taking his hand. He met her eyes but still seemed hesitant, and she smiled. "What I find most attractive about you is your willingness to let me in. I realize it's difficult for you and I'm honored. I don't want to hurt you...not ever again." She kissed him very softly to emphasize her point, and was glad to see the still somewhat apprehensive but much less guarded look in his eyes when she pulled away. "Will you let me love you?"

At his nod, she snuggled into his side, pulling more of his flight suit down to run her fingertips over his chest, his abs, his arms. "I love the way your eyes light up when you learn something new. The way you look at me." She felt him shiver as she passed over a sensitive area, and where normally she might have giggled, she had a very clear purpose here. Moving up to kiss him again, she let her hands wander over as much of his skin as she could reach, moving his flight suit out of the way as she went. "I love your intellect," she continued, her hand trailing further down as she kissed his chest. "How obvious it is when something sparks your interest, be that a culture you haven't encountered before or the ruins of one you've studied extensively." Her hand was now on his stomach, and the both of them were breathing a bit more heavily.

Allura moved to pull the suit from him completely, until he was left in only his undergarments on her bed. "I love the way you allow me to get this close. To open yourself up like this despite all you've been through. Do you have any idea how attractive that is?" Her voice was still soft, but it had taken on a bit more of an ardent tone, his skin being revealed having the effect it always did. He simply shook his head, and she bent to kiss his stomach, gently pushing him to lie back as she hooked her fingers into his last remaining clothing so she might pull it off him. "Your strength is something I think about quite a lot. Not just the physical component, although that in itself is beautiful," she whispered, skirting her hands over his musculature when his undergarments hit the floor and loving the sigh it brought forth from him. "But I think even more gorgeous to me is your strength of character."

That made him shiver, and she looked up at him before brushing her hand ever so gently over him. He was hard, and had already emerged from his sheath, but she was hesitant to go further without his permission. "Would it be permissible for me to show you how much?"

"Please," he whispered, and she smiled happily at how needy it sounded. While it hadn't been her intent to undo him, it was so sexy when he lost himself to her that she would never tire of it. He was slick enough already that her hand moved easily on him, and he gasped her name as his head fell back onto her small mountain of pillows. "Allura," he moaned, his muscles clenching at her touch, "you needn't..." but her hand just brushing his knot silenced him.

"I want to," she said quietly, wishing her own clothing didn't feel so confining all of the sudden. "Unless you'd rather I stop, I'd very much like to show you. And you still haven't let me complete my list of why I find you impossibly gorgeous."

"How could I possibly refuse such a proposal?" he asked, his voice as shaky as his legs, which Allura did her best to soothe with her free hand. The one on his cock tightened its grip the slightest bit, and he shuddered as she began to speak again. 

"I've been remiss in telling you how impossibly sexy I find you," she whispered, knowing he was still listening. "How amazing you feel even against my hand. It's nothing compared to how you feel inside, though, and after our nights together I can still feel you in me for vargas afterward. I love how it feels when you lose control and _take_ me, Lotor. When you bury yourself so deeply inside me that I can feel every bit of you...it leaves me weak for you for quintants afterward, my Emperor."

Lotor was now thrusting up into her hand, abandoning his carefully honed self control, and she moaned at the feeling, moving down his body so her mouth was close to him. "I love it when you stop caring about being in control and simply abandon yourself to pleasure, love. Can you do that for me now?" All she got in response was a growl, and she grinned before putting her mouth on him. His hand was in her hair instantly, and it was only a few ticks before he came, without the time to even gasp out a warning. She loved it. He so rarely allowed himself to lose control so completely that watching him fall apart was enough to have her moaning around him.

Giving him a few dobashes to catch his breath, Allura curled up into his side, trying to ignore how her own body felt as if it were on fire. But Lotor was hard again before five dobashes had passed, and it was rather obvious as he turned to her that he was far from fully satiated. Still, he did not press, and simply ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. 

"You are magnificent," he whispered. "I do not know what I have done to deserve so beautiful an act, but I thank you."

"It was only the truth," she murmured, trying not to make her own desire obvious. This was about him, after all, and she could take care of herself later...

"I would very much enjoy returning the favor, should you be willing to allow me. And if it is not too much for me to ask for more of you," he said, running a hand over her side and the zip on her own flight suit. Allura didn't speak until she'd hastily shed her clothing and put her arms and legs around him, kissing him deeply.

"Take me," she whispered, and he wasted no time in doing so, rolling her over until he was able to slide easily inside. He usually made it a point to hold himself back, but as she'd said she loved it when he lost control, he allowed himself to move into her at a pace he would normally take a great deal of time building up to. But she was so wet and ready for him that he simply couldn't hold back, and from her moans and the feel of her nails on his back she didn't want him to.

It wasn't long before they were both on the precipice, Lotor murmuring love poetry about her beauty and how she felt around him into her ear as his movements became erratic. She moved up to meet his every thrust, moaning how good he felt inside her as she clutched his shoulders.

"You feel so incredible," he gasped out before biting her shoulder. "I love you."

Allura cried out wordlessly at a particularly hard thrust, her hands plunging into his hair to pull him in for a kiss. "I love you too," she gasped as he shuddered. " _Ancients,_ Lotor, I love you."

The last word was a moan as her world exploded in white, and he followed immediately after at those words. They lay in each others arms for a long while before she moved to get a rag to wash the both of them. "Go to sleep, I robbed you of some."

"I am happy to be robbed of it. Please do not hesitate to do so in the future," he said, and she could not remember ever seeing him look so happy.


End file.
